


10. This One is Dedicated to All My (Big) Cocks

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Support about body image issues, M/M, Size Kink, Zico X Everyone Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: No one appreciates Jimin like Zico does





	10. This One is Dedicated to All My (Big) Cocks

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats BTS on your American debut.   
> This is for you Jimin, love yah bud.

Jimin has small hands and you know what they say about men with small hands?   
They have small dicks. 

Jimin sort of wishes that he had a small dick it would make things a lot less complicated for him. If he could fit the stereotype maybe then his band wouldn’t be scared of his massive cock. It was all fun and games until they saw it. Now not even Taehyung, his best friend, can look at him the same way. It’s awful. Jimin cries himself to sleep every night cause no one takes the time to appreciate his personality beyond big dick.

But Jiho does. 

Jiho did on that fateful night in the hot tub when he stroked Jimin’s massive member and whispered sweet sweet nothings to him. Tears filled his eyes blurring the city skyline as he writhed under Jiho’s loving touch, his whimpers echoed on the marble tiles, filling the space. Jimin cried into Jiho’s shoulder as he came. One of the many bottles of empty champagne floating in the tub bumped against his naked torso as Jiho gently held him, and repeatedly affirmed Jimin’s worth. 

No one else appreciates Jimin’s massive cock. 

But Jiho does.


End file.
